


Andy Lopez and the Protogenoi: The Dark Virgin

by ImagineColdplay



Series: Andy Lopez and the Protogenoi [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fantasy, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Some primordials make apperances/mentioned, Urban Fantasy, a bit OOC, also this is my first fic so don't be too mean, i haven't read the pjo/hoo/toa/moa/ck books in a looong time, i tried okay?!, past flashbacks, past mind control mentions i think?, references/mentions of characters and stuff of related fandoms, some gore i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineColdplay/pseuds/ImagineColdplay
Summary: Andy just wants to be a normal 15 year-old. But life doesn't always come that way. When someone falls down to Tartarus, it's up to Andy to save him. Join Andy and the crew as they venture down Tartarus and realize that not all friends are good... And remember: A snake always bites it's own tail... (P.S. It has some cussing!)
Series: Andy Lopez and the Protogenoi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138175





	1. Prologue, April 1865

## Prologue: April 1865

Two men walked side by side, long billowing cloaks with enormous hoods the size enough to fit bigfoot's head in it. But the hood wasn't for bigfoot, (Or it'd be called bighead instead of bigfoot…) but it was to cover these men's faces. One of them had literal black eyes, that if you stare long enough into them you would feel like you are falling into a void. The other man on his left had blue colored eyes that changed with the color of the sea's mood. The black-eyed man had blond hair streaked with black. Meanwhile the sea-colored-eyed man had sand colored hair that had the exact color of sand in your perfect paradise beach. Both stopped at a gate, it was a huge elaborate, grand gate. Both men stopped. The right man glanced at the man on his left,

"Shall you do it? Or shall I?" he asked, his black eyes glinting.

The sea-eyed man smiled, his eyes shining.

"I will brother….If you wish..." he responded,

his voice as smooth as a stream running through a rock. He waved his hand and the gate opened. As the gate opened it revealed a huge castle made out of marble. It's roofs glinted as _if _they were made with gold, silver, copper, bronze and any shiny metal you could imagine….They walked up towards the huge doors made out of the finest oak as the diamond gate with rubied handles closed behind them. Around the castle were a lot of mini-stalls that were closed, where merchants, sailors, bakers, and many more came to trade and buy. The black-eyed man opened the oaken doors, with the handle made out of silver, gems glittering on the handle and both men entered. Inside were other men, in fact two more, both with long cloaks, although they have removed the hood off their heads. Both around a round table...One of them had eyes the color of fire itself, but not the warm fire you would huddle around for warmth, no it was more like the fire that raged across the plains and destroyed life.__

____

The other man, well...I guess he is a male, but he was more of a mirage or memory. He wasn't a ghost, but I guess he could be a man. He had grey eyes that looked like the stormy sky that night. They billowed around and would have different patterns and change in different colors of the sky, like his sea-eyed brother. In which they changed depending on his mood. He had white hair streaked with a silvery grey, not because he was old (well he kind of was, they all were) but just a pure milk white. The fire-eyed man had..well he-he had two forms, one was a bit more monstrous and another was more ...formal. Luckily he was in his more….. formal form so he had dark reddish brown hair.

____

They both looked up and smiled

____

"Brother!" said the fire-eyed man as he went towards the sea-eyed man, his arms extended and he was smiling.

____

The sea-eyed man removed his hood and embraced his brother.

____

"Good to see you brother, as well.." replied the sea-eyed man.

____

The fire-eyed man glanced at his other brother, the black eyed.

____

"Don't think I've forgotten you either younger brother.." he said as he let go of the sea-eyed and embraced his black eyed brother, just after he removed his hood.

____

The grey-eyed went to his sea-eyed brother and both shook hands

____

"It's good to see you, thought you two wouldn't come," he said, his voice as firm and grave as the thunder itself.

____

"Sorry, we both got delayed," replied the sea-eyed.

____

"Yes, well at least we're all here, tell me brother, why are we here?" asked the black-eyed as he shook hands with the grey-eyed.

____

"Well," said the grey-eyed, "We need to discuss matters, this war between demigods, mortals, magicians and the hybrids must stop…We're risking the lives of many...we can't continue war.."

____

"Wow, I have to say brother, that I never thought that words of peace would ever come out of your mouth, I expect them more from Sandy over here.." said the black-eyed, pointing to the sea-eyed man.

____

"Silence, at least I want peace.." said the sea-eyed man

____

"Well," said the fire-eyed man "What will we do?"

____

"A pact, our children are causing the most trouble.." replied the grey-eyed man

____

"You mean we will do an oath to not have any more children?" asked the black-eyed

____

"Yes," said the grey-eyed

____

"It's for the best, they are causing the most destruction...we can't have that, I don't want to fight against puny gods, I want a challenge, not something I can easily beat" he spatted.

____

(It was odd for the grey-eyed since he didn't like kids or want any, but it was for his brothers to not have kids)

____

"Alright," said the fire-eyed "I don't want to fight those puny, useless sluts either. I can easily kill them all if I wish..But why take away the fun? Sure, I guess it will be the best after all…".

____

The black-eyed nodded, then turned to face the sea-eyed

____

"What do you think brother?" he asked.

____

There was a pause and later the sea-eyed nodded as he stroked his sand colored beard. They all went around the table and clasped hands

____

"I swear," they chanted "To not spawn any more offspring, by the universe itself..".

____

There was a glow that erupted out of their hands, and they let go. Each glanced down at their right wrist and there was a symbol, their symbol, the symbol of the universe, life , death, order and chaos….

____

"No more children…" said the black-eyed

____

"No more demigod, or hybrid children, ever.." said the grey-eyed with a hint of triumph in his voice, since his brothers wouldn't be able to sire anyone, no hybrid, and no demigod. He on the other hand didn't care, he hated kids... and he disappeared. Feeling triumphant that his plan had worked, and hoped to not see any puny and worthless sluts anymore.

____

The fire-eyed glanced at his brothers and said

____

"If we find out the other has a child, we have all the right to exterminate it, either one of us does it, or you do it yourself..." and he as well disappeared.

____

The black-eyed man glanced at his brother

____

"Try not to break a promise this time brother.." he said and he too disappeared. The sea-eyed man sighed, the thing was that he had a child, he was already spawning an offspring. The worst was that he had to kill it, or his brothers would find out and kill the offspring themselves. He was known for not keeping promises and he had his reasons too. He was exceedingly disobedient and very stubborn. He had to kill his offspring or hide it, whatever he could to keep his child safe from danger. _He had to hide or kill his own daughter…_

____

__Andy: (P.S it's best if you just stop reading at this point, but if you want to continue, be warned, it gets worse)_ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this (What is above) is Andy's warning to you, dear reader.


	2. Warning/Riddle

Warning/Riddle

**Secrets are being kept,**

**One is to be aware,...**

**That friends are not always good,**

**All of those trapped must beware,**

**For one….shall have to stay!**

**Beware of The Dark Virgin! ******

****\-------------** **

****_Also caution that every site, movie, account, and phone numbers are used for fictional purposes okay! Do not look for the phone #'s or accounts! PLS! ___** **

****__**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS *sobs in a corner eating Cheez-Its* ******_ _ ** **

****__****_Ever wondered about being a demigod? What about an Egyptian Magician? Ever thought about being both? Andy has, or well... is. Andy is a 15 year old Greek-Egyptian Hybrid. Her mother an Egyptian Magician, Blood of Pharaohs, Descendant of Hatshepsut. Her father is, well, he's a god, but that's all we know...we don't know who yet, but we will soon! <1>_**** __ __****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a simple disclaimer and riddle-like "prophecy" I guess to this. It will be mentioned later on, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: this (What is above) is Andy's warning to you, dear reader. ******


End file.
